As science and technology advance, various thin electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDA), touch phones, or e-Books are developed and introduced to the market continuously and used extensively in our daily life. In the use of these thin electronic devices on a table top, users sometimes may put a thin electronic device on a support stand, such that the electronic device can be tilted and supported on the table top to facilitate the users to view information displayed on a screen of the thin electronic device.
However, most of the conventional support stands have a complicated structure with a plurality of connecting rods and support legs but without any one-piece support stand; some conventional support stands can be placed on tables only, but they cannot be folded or carried easily by users; and some conventional support stands can be folded by using a pivot, but the total volume and the total thickness of these support stands fail to meet the light, thin, short and compact requirements, and users are reluctant to carry the support stands of this sort.
Therefore, finding a way to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art is the main objective of the present invention.